1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earpiece, and more particularly to a hand set communication earpiece with a loudspeaker inside, wherein sound generated by the loudspeaker of the earpiece does not contain impulse and high frequency noise and the earpiece can also purify and clarify sound.
2. Description of Related Arts
A communication earpiece is used as an energy transformer that the electrical energy of voice will transform into the mechanical energy to a loudspeaker and further transform into sound energy adapted for people hearing. However, the electrical energy of voice is not pure and unique for transformation. It also contains many electrical feedback or noise. This noise after two energy transformations cannot be reduced automatically and will remain in the sound energy at last. It is why the noise of `beep` sounds often found at high frequency range and the noise of `woo` sounds often found at low frequency range. An impulse noise is produced during transformation as well. So, the quality of sound will get poor and sometimes user is unable to hear the sound clearly from the earpiece.
Moreover, the above description is one of the causes of the noise emitted from the earpiece. The noise such as noise from the heat conduction by electric circuit and noise from the semi-conductor still cannot be overcome. So, it is impossible to completely reduce the noise in the sound from an ordinary earpiece.